


Seven Years

by leeyahkavita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Love, Relationship Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyahkavita/pseuds/leeyahkavita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after the war, Draco and Hermione run into each other in a stuffy bookshop and decide to have coffee. No resentment, just for...old enemies sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. All characters belong to JK Rowling. Prompt from http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/  
> "The pair meets at a muggle bookshop seven years after the War."  
> Writing belongs to me.
> 
> First time writing in a while guys! Totally rusty haha x)  
> Reviews and PMs would be greatly appreciated.

 

 

 1/ **Reintroductions**

> Hermione wandered slowly around the antiquated bookshop. Shelf after shelf, row after row. Her fingers grazed the spines of the dusty novels as she took in the aroma of leather and ink. The snow was picking up outside, getting heavier and stronger. She sighed as she looked out of one of the windows in the shop. She honestly wouldn't mind getting stuck outside in a storm. Would give her a reason not to come home right away. The idea of sitting in the cozy shop for hours, reading short stories in a comfortable corner sprung into her mind. _Yes_ , she thought to herself, _I could stall here for a while_ …
> 
> She walked up a bit, to a wooden crate rested on a dusty counter top. All different sizes of dilapidated books were crammed into the worn out box, as Hermione directed her attention down to it. As she reached for a thick, maroon colored paperback in between a tiny copy of 1984 and Animal Farm, someone walked behind her, their hand brushing gently onto her idle one. The shop was rather cramped and small anyway, Hermione automatically looked up to apologize for being in the way, though she was beat to it. 
> 
> 'Excuse me, sorry.'
> 
>  It was a tall, pale, blonde male standing in front of her. It was impossible not to recognize him, as much as she didn't want to. She couldn't help her heart dropping either.
> 
>  ' _Malfoy_?' 
> 
> 'Granger?'
> 
>  The two stared at each other in silence. How long had it been? Seven years. Could it be so long? Yes, seven years since the battle at Hogwarts. Seven years since all of their lives changed forever. And suddenly it hit her. They were all grown ups now, with lives and obligations. They were in the real world. No longer was it an annoying bump into one another in the Great Hall. Hermione was a grown woman, Draco a grown man. There was no room for disrespect or catty remarks. Her long time foe stood before her, his grey eyes filled with pure curiousity as he gazed at her.
> 
> Draco broke the silence.
> 
> 'How long has it been?'
> 
>  'Uh…seven years if I'm correct.'
> 
> She was too old for hate now, she would be just as cordial as he.
> 
>  'You are…you are correct.'
> 
>  Silence again. Seven years of pure dislike in school, and now they were face to face.
> 
>  Hermione nodded curtly, pursing her lips a bit. _Not friendly_ , _cordial_ , she thought. And yet, she could not help but admire Draco's face. His features were still the same, just much more defined. His hair was lighter, blonde almost to the point of white. It was combed neatly in to a side part, just as she remembered it in their last year at school. His eyes, still grey, seemed to be less cold as they always were. They were liquidy and bright, staring right back into her large brown eyes as if looking into her soul. They used to be intimdating and cold, but were neither now. His nose was sharp and straight as it always was, as he inherited it from his father. It stood above his perfectly crafted lips, which, something that clearly didn't change, smirked slightly back at her. His cheekbones were sharp and defined as his jawline. Oh...there was no doubt that he was handsome. He had clearly grown into his face.
> 
> Eyes locked onto hers, Draco skimmed Hermione's face. She had grown up nicely. Her face was still shap, her nose still tiny. With her hair pulled back into a loose bun that rested at the nape of her neck, he could look right at her. He felt no resentment towards her, strangely. What he did feel, was the urge to count her freckles. How could that stupid thought still be in his head? After all these years? He had the urge all throughout school, whenever he crossed paths with her. Whatever rude remark he had to say, never stopped him from getting lost in the array of dots all over her nose. They were...cute. 
> 
>  'We should go get coffee.'
> 
> The words blurted out of Draco's mouth. There was no thinking before he spoke with that one. If he did think, he would never ask, because why ever would she say yes? _She hated you then_ ,Draco thought to himself _, what made now any different?_   _And you hated her too. With father in my ear all the time...of course I hated her..._
> 
>  Hermione looked down slightly, feeling a light blush rising on her cheeks. _Was he insane? What was this act? Surely no one could change completely in seven years._  
> 
> 'That's…that's quite alright, I think I have to go soon anyway…' Hermione glanced to her right out of the window. The snow was coming down in a rage now. It was no doubt going to be a bloody mess out there. 
> 
> 'Home to Wesley, ay?' Draco smirked.
> 
>  Hermione rolled her eyes at the mention of the name, not at the annoying jab.  _Wesley._
> 
> The last thing on Earth she would want to do would be to sit across an intimate table with Draco Malfoy and discuss _life_. What would he tell her? Malfoy was no doubt  still filthy rich, happily married to that Astoria Greengrass bit, probably with a few mistresses on the side. What would she talk about? Her failing marriage with Ron? Tell him everything he wanted to hear so he could chuckle a bit more and point fun at her sad excuse at a life?
> 
> The only benefit to the whole scenario would be more stalling time.  _To stay away from home longer_.
> 
> 'You haven't changed one bit, have you, Malfoy? But then again you must have, being that you're in a bookstore.'
> 
> Draco couldn't help but laugh a little bit. He felt like a boy again.
> 
> 'C'mon, Granger. How about that coffee? For old times sake.'

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

This is JUST the first chapter! Didn't want to make it lengthy, just set the scene and get the wheels turning.

Other chapters will be much longer! reviews/pms greatly appreciated once again!


End file.
